


Demon Dating

by Ever_Dreamer



Series: SPN Challenges [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Gen, Swearing, Undercover Missions, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Dreamer/pseuds/Ever_Dreamer
Summary: A/N: Written for @plaid-lover-bay25‘s SPN/Disney Birthday Challenge. I should say I’m trying to get in as much fluff and humor in my current works b/c on Angst Appreciation Day, y’all are gonna kill me…So consider these apologies in advance.Prompt: “I’m surrounded by idiots.”





	Demon Dating

  


“This is unbelievable! You can’t be serious! We’re going to send Y/n into a Demon rave with the King of Hell, mind you, with no other backup. You guys are insane!” Dean kept pacing back and forth in the library.

“What would you like us to do, Dean? We can’t exactly go in, guns blazing! All the demons know us! If they see us, it’s game over! They know _of_ Y/n but they’ve never seen her! It may not be the best plan, but it _is_ a plan!” Sam sassed. He wasn’t happy about it either but he did agree it was the only way to stop the demons trying to secretly overthrow Crowley. Yes, neither one really trusted the King of Hell, but he was the lesser of the evils they were dealing with and he had saved their lives in the past. Not to mention, Sam had a feeling that Crowley liked Y/n so he would go above and beyond to protect her.

“And I will have backup, Dean.” You hissed.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Crowley doesn’t count.”

“Oh my god…” you bemoaned, laying your head in your hands. _**“I’m surrounded by idiots.”**_

You felt someone nudge your shoulder. “Welcome to my world, love.” The British accent made you smile as you lifted your head and smiled at the demon.

“Hey, Crowley. Will you please tell him I’ll be fine?” You said, motioning to Dean. “He’s being a dumbass.”

“Isn’t he always, darling?” Crowley chuckled. “Don’t get your boxers in a twist. Y/n will not be harmed. You have my word.”

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Dean, let it go. She’ll will be fine. Trust him.”

Dean turned and stared at his brother, giving him an unamused bitch face. “I trust him as far as I can throw him.” After a minute of you and Sam staring him down, Dean sighed and closed his eyes, pinching his nasal bone as he felt the beginning of a migraine. “Oh for fuck’s sake.” He looked up and fixed Crowley with a determined glare. “Crowley, I swear. if anything, and I mean _anything_ , happens to Y/n, I will stick you with a demon blade quicker than you can say ‘crumpet’. We clear?”

“Crystal, Timon.” Crowley replied with a smile. “Shall we, darling?” You nodded and stood up to go change. Crowley grasped your arm gently, causing you to turn and look at him confusingly. He snapped his fingers and you glanced down at yourself, seeing he had dressed in something you would’ve easily picked out for yourself. He had put your hair in a low ponytail, a sash of black ribbon tying it back off your face. Your make-up was subtle but he had made your eyes pop with the silver eye shadow and black mascara. You had to admit, you were impressed he knew your style so well.

After giving yourself a once over, you gazed up at the demon, raising an eyebrow. “It seemed the quickest option, love.”He gave you a cheeky grin. “I’ve seen your attire when you accompany others on similar outings. Was I wrong?”

“No, Crowley,” you replied. “Just didn’t think you noticed how I dressed.”

He leaned in close, his lips right against your ear. “I notice everything about you, dove.” He murmured. You felt your cheeks turn red at his words.

“Don’t objectify her!” Dean scoffed.

You felt Crowley growl lowly and as he pulled away, he rolled his eyes before facing the hunter. “I wasn’t objectifying Y/n, you lumbering pile of flannel. I paid her a compliment! There’s a difference.” He turned to face you. “Must you surround yourself with these buffoons?” You busted out laughing at his words.

“They’re my family, Crowley! The annoying older and younger brothers I never had but kind of always wanted.” You shot the hunters a smile, to which they both replied with an eye roll and a grin.

“Well, as amusing as this is, shall we, my dear?” Crowley gestured to the door. You nodded and headed to the bunker door, Crowley following close behind, his hand laying gently on your lower back.

“She better come home in one piece, Boris, or your ass is grass and I’m gonna be the lawn mower!” Dean yelled after them as they ascended the stairs.

“Duly noted, Squirrel. Although I fail to see how you and Jolly Green will accomplish that.”

“You better watch yourself, Crowley!” Dean bellowed after him, Sam yelling an indignant “Hey!” at the use of the nickname. You gave a laugh as you entered the garage, the door closing behind you.

“Pick a car to take.” You gestured to the automobiles around you. “Just not the Impala.”

“I have more taste than that, love.” Crowley responded with a snort before leading you to a pristine 1955 Chevrolet 150.

He opened the door for you and you climbed in. “Good choice, Crowley!”

After climbing in beside you, he paused before starting the car. “After we have dealt with this interloper who’s trying to dethrone me, would you care to accompany to dinner?”

You turned your head, giving him a sly smile. “Are you asking me on a date, your majesty?”

“I am, if you would be most obliged.” He grinned.

You gave a bright smile at his words. “Then I accept your invitation. Let’s get this hunt over with.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Crowley replied, nodding his head before starting the car. This was definitely going to be one hell of a night.


End file.
